A Sweet Soiree
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: Froslass performs in a Pokemon Musical titled A Sweet Soiree. Set in the Pokemon White Version and told from Froslass's point of view. I do not own Pokemon.


"Froslass! Come out!" I gladly complied; being in a Pokéball all day was rather boring, even if Dawn let me battle against most of the trainers she fought.

"Today you're going to be in a musical called_ A Sweet Soiree_!" she said, already pulling out her Props Case. I looked around and recognized the room as one of the dressing rooms in the Musical Theater. "Here, I think this will look good." Dawn fastened a cape around my neck and set a tiara on my head. Then she gave me a book. I looked at it for a moment, then decided to hold it as I would a fan. Perhaps it would serve the same purpose if the stage was too hot...

"You look great!" Dawn smiled, nudging me towards the rest of the Pokémon that were performing. "It's time for the performance."

* * *

Pansear skipped, Gothita twirled, I glided, and Minccino did a sort of quick hopping movement onto the stage. We moved in unison to the calm music playing, first one way and then the other. All four of us leapt into the air and quickly paired off, waltzing for a moment until we split apart. Gothita and I danced together now.

"We're the center of attention," she giggled, blue eyes sparkling. Indeed we were; Pansear and Minccino were still dancing, but all eyes were on us.

Then we had to split again. We were all moving like it had been choreographed- it hadn't, but we managed to keep up anyways. The four of us leapt and twirled, thoroughly enjoying ourselves. It really was a nice change from battling. We each got our own moment in the spotlight. Pansear leapt into the air and did a backflip, earning many cheers from the audience. Gothita twirled in circles, having fun like the child she is. I didn't try anything fancy, but I let myself smile a true smile for once. Minccino sprang up, seeming to hang in the air for a moment before lightly landing back on the stage. We danced for a moment more before the music faded away and the audience burst into applause.

We left the stage and the manager praised us greatly. Then he gave us the comments from the audience, but I have no idea how he got them so quickly. Dawn was the second to hear her comment- "Dawn's Dress Up performance was very elegant! Your Pokémon played its role very well." I snorted. What role? It seemed like we were only dancing randomly. Then he thanked us all for participating and we left the back rooms. Dawn walked around and talked to the many different people standing in the lobby; she let me stay out so I could hear the compliments.

The first was a Biker that said, "I'm so glad I got to see your Pokémon on stage. I'm overwhelmed with emotion! I'm not exaggerating!" I rolled my eyes. Yes he is. Whenever someone says that they aren't exaggerating, they're _probably _exaggerating.

Then we talked to a Backer. "Oh, Dawn, Dawn... I'm so very moved, I'm at a loss for words..." If you can speak, obviously you can think of words.

"Your performance... Before I knew what was happening, I was drawn into it. Here, I charmed this so that it will be useful." The Psychic that we were talking to gave us a Scarlet Cape.

"Oh, that performance was so inspiring! It was so full of hopes and dreams! It made me feel like I could climb mountains! Here, this is for you. Thank you for the inspiration!" A Hiker gave us a Gentleman's Hat. I was flattered by the compliments he gave me.

A kid with her Sandile standing next to her told Dawn, "Great work! I saw your Pokémon up there today! Overall, totally elegant. The unique Prop was a great accent." I assumed that she meant the book. "I noticed that your cool factor was a bit subdued today. OK! I'm not going to lose!" I was confused. The Pokémon Musical isn't a competition, it's only for fun...

"Froslass, you've got to go back. We need to get going." Dawn held up my Poke-ball and I reentered it. I was a bit saddened; I was having fun outside of the ball. I thought that maybe I should get some rest before my next battle...

* * *

I think that Froslass has the personality of a sarcastic, sophisticated lady that has her inelegant moments. She's mostly cold and distant, and hardly ever panics. But she does enjoy her bit of fun...

Just to clear things up, Dawn is not the Dawn from Sinnoh, I just happened to name my character Dawn when I got the game. ^.^

Don't worry guys, I'm working on Oblivious and Kidnapped. ^.^''


End file.
